


Good Girl

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Natasha's Sugarbaby [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Natasha dragged you out to a party with her friends, and all you really want to do is be at home under her. When she leaves you alone at the bar so she can talk to friends, someone else takes the opportunity to keep you company. Natasha isn't the kind of woman to share, and you usually aren't the kind to play with fire.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, Natasha Romanov/black!reader
Series: Natasha's Sugarbaby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines

You sat in the little nightclub sporting the biggest pout you could manage. Yes, you agreed to go out. Yes, you probably could have told Natasha that you didn't want to go anymore, but you didn't want to let her down. The two of you had been planning this night out all week. She seemed excited to go out especially since she was meeting friends she hadn't seen in a long time. This place was only a club in a loose sense. It wasn’t the type of place your friends would drag you out to. The music was low enough that it didn't prevent conversation and the bar had drinks that were way more expensive than anything you were used to. This was exactly the kind of place Tony Stark would gather all of his friends. Natasha was talking with him right now, completely ignoring you.

You played nice at first, smiled and kept up small talk with her friends, but it got old quick. It's not like you had much in common with the Avengers. So now you were sitting at the bar, sipping the most gaudy and expensive long island ice tea you'd ever had. At least it wasn't watered down. The alcohol content was enough to put you on your ass if you weren't just sipping the drink. Not that the alcohol was doing you any favors, it was all pooling right between your legs. What else were you supposed to do though?

You turned to look at Natasha watching her smile at something Stark was saying. She stood there looking absolutely devastating. She wore a black dress that clung to her body like a second skin, and stopped at about mid thigh. It showed off her long legs, legs sculpted with muscle from years of combat. It wasn't fair that she could stand there looking like all of your wildest fantasies. Natasha crinkled her nose as she said something, her lips quirked up in a smirk. Her lips were... beautiful, painted a deep shade of red. If you had your way, that red would be smeared all over her mouth, painting your neck, down your chest, as far down as it would last, until it was just faint whispers against your thighs. She happened to turn and catch you staring. Her eyes traced over you carefully.

You were stuck there, keeping eye contact with her as she brought her cocktail glass up to her lips. She deliberately licked her lips afterwards, drawing the tip of her tongue across her red lips. It was subtle, completely innocuous, a hint at later activities. You were sure the men talking to her didn't even notice, but you were in shambles, pressing your legs together and feeling wetness smear against your inner thigh. Natasha decided that she didn't want you wearing underwear tonight. This woman would be the death of you. She knew exactly what she could do to you with one lingering look, how her gaze could feel like a touch.

Her eyes flicked away from you and you followed her gaze curiously only to see a woman approaching you. She was...well you were sure all the Avengers were stupid gorgeous but this woman. She was wearing a steel blue blazer, buttoned with no blouse or bra under it. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders in loose waves. If you weren't already with Natasha she was exactly the kind of woman you'd let walk all over you.

"You're a new face. Where have the Avengers been hiding you?" She questioned leaning against the bar beside you.

You laughed, looking away from her eyes and the way she was looking at you, "Oh I'm not an Avenger. Just a uh guest."

"Makes sense, a pretty thing like you can’t be bothered to get her hands dirty. You're a good girl aren't you?" It was like you could feel her body heat against your side, or maybe that was just an effect of the liquor. In truth you felt hot all over, like you were melting and all of it was pooling between your legs. If it wasn’t just the liquor, then you could be certain that it wasn’t helping your predicament. 

You pressed your legs together, breath catching at the name she'd used. She was right of course. You were good despite even your best attempts, so you had to break the news, "I'm uh... I'm taken."

She didn't seem put off, her lips pulled up in a mischievous smile. This nameless mysterious woman looked like a goddess, a beautiful golden skinned goddess and she was going to get you in a lot of trouble. She leaned in closer to you, making you very aware of how much of her breast would be visible to you if you just looked down. You tried your best not to look down, thought you might have gotten a few glances. 

"And my adversary, are they here?"

"Uh..." you cocked your head to one side in confusion.

She laughed a little, obviously amused by how obviously tongue tied she had you, "Is the person who has taken you here?"

"Yes." You nodded immediately, forcing yourself to look at only her face, despite her proximity, and the way she was shamelessly undressing you with her eyes. 

"Point them out to me, darling." She touched your arm gently, as if you might break. She could be right. Every nerve in your body seemed to be humming at her touch. The cool metal of the rings on her fingers were equal parts electrifying and balming. 

You had no idea what game she was playing. Maybe she was trying to call your bluff, or just sizing up the competition. Nevertheless you obeyed, turning your gaze from her alluring dark brown eyes to look where Natasha stood the last time you looked. Natasha was still there, openly glaring at the back of this woman's head. Her lips still held that amused smile she gave to people when they talked to her but you knew she wasn’t hearing a word that Tony was saying. She was glaring at you.

Your heart pounded hard enough that you could feel throughout your body, and even though her anger made your hands tremble it also made you melt. If you had the mind to think you would have been worried about the fabric of your dress and whether or not you could get up from this barstool without leaving a wet spot on it and your dress. "She's uh over there. Talking to Tony Stark."

The woman looked over her shoulder to see Natasha glaring. The woman turned so that she rested one arm on the bar. It put her directly in your view of Natasha, making you pay attention to her, despite your mounting nerves over what Natasha would do when she came over. She would come over, it was only a matter of time. How many rules would she let you break? How much did she want to torture you tonight?

"What a shame, Romanoff leaving you all alone. Especially when you're such a good girl."

Your mouth felt incredibly dry as the woman kept talking to you.

"You're a good girl for her aren't you?" She questioned and you nodded without even thinking.

"You look it. You act like it too. I wonder, if you haven't got a little something naughty in you. She left you all alone at the bar while she talks to Tony Stark. How could she, when you look the way you do? She pick that dress out for you?" She put out a finger and looped it under the thin spaghetti strap of the dress.

"I don’t even know your name and-and you're asking really personal questions," you protested coming back to yourself and leaning away from her touch. You had to keep it together. Natasha had a tendency towards jealousy. The last time a woman flirted with you like this she had you crying, tied up in the most exposed and vulnerable position you've ever been in.

You cursed yourself for thinking about that. It did nothing to help the heat between your legs. You crossed your legs, trying to do it innocuously enough that the woman next to you wouldn’t notice. Of course, she noticed. Her eyes flicked down to your legs then your face again.

"I'm a Valkyrie of Asgard. You can call me Val." She answered.

"Well... I think you should go before my girlfriend gets done with her conversation." You suggested, eyes flicking up to look at Natasha only she wasn't where you last saw her.

"Hm, still such a good girl, but wouldn’t it be fun to be just a little naughty? " she dared.

You were looking for Natasha now, wondering where she disappeared to, until a hand touched your lower back. You turned to see her standing right behind you. She was smiling, the way she did when she intended to snap someone's neck.

"Valkyrie," she addressed.

"Natasha," Valkyrie's voice held the slightest lilt of humor as she continued to leisurely lean against the bar as if she did not fear for her life with the Black Widow glaring at her. It made you wonder who she was and what she could do.

"I see you met my princess."

"Yes. She's good company."

"I know. A shame she won't be keeping you company any longer. "

You didn't have to be told directly. You slid off the bar stool carefully before grabbing your drink. Natasha wrapped her arm around your waist as you stood beside her. Valkyrie stood up straight, still looking at you brazenly, as if she still meant to flirt with you, even after your girlfriend came over. You glanced up at Natasha’s face, wondering if maybe you were mistaken in thinking that Natasha looked livid. Her face was blank, which meant she was pissed, more than pissed, she wanted blood. This woman was bold. 

Valkyrie took your hand gently, making you look at her again. She pressed a kiss to the back of your hand, all the while looking right into your eyes. "It is a pity," she sighed, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Um you too," you breathed back, taking your hand away gently. You could feel the tension roll off of Natasha in huge waves. You were in trouble. You could feel it in the pit of your stomach, which didn’t seem fair. It's not like you called the woman over and you couldn’t help being attracted to her. She's an Asgardian and if Thor is anything to go off of all Asgardians are stupid gorgeous.

Nevertheless, Natasha led you away. You’d only made it a few steps away from Valkyrie before Natasha spanked you. It hadn't hurt all that much, it just surprised you. The noise in the room was enough to drown out the sound of the smack and the ragged little gasp it pulled from you. Your whole body got impossibly hotter with embarrassment and lust. Without meaning to you looked over your shoulder, wondering if anyone had seen. You knew Valkyrie had seen and sure enough she still stood at the bar watching you with hungry eyes.

Suddenly, Natasha pulled you away from the party. She led you away with sure fast steps that left you scrambling to keep up. People seemed to part instinctually as she walked towards them. You couldn’t even bring yourself to look up at her face, instead you looked down at your feet so you wouldn’t stumble as she dragged you along. When she got you into an empty hallway she pushed you up against the wall, her hand holding your throat with only the slightest amount of pressure.

With her hand on your throat, you had no choice but to look at her. Her nostrils flared, lips pressed together, in a firm sneer. She growled, "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're already whoring out for the first woman who gives you attention."

"I wasn't," you protested indignantly. You thought you were on your best behavior considering the circumstances.

"Don’t lie to me. I saw how you were looking at her." Her hand squeezed the sides of your neck threateningly. 

You scowled at her, "She wouldn't have come over if you weren't ignoring me.” 

"What was that?"she crowded up against you, wedging her thigh between your legs. She was close enough that if you dared, you could roll your hips and get the friction you craved from her thigh. You didn't dare. She already looked dangerously close to snapping right here where anyone could happen upon this little hallway. What would they see if you pressed her just a little farther? What punishment was waiting for you on the other side of this? You shuddered to think. This wasn’t the kind of thing you wanted one of Natasha’s friends to walk-in on. You weren’t sure they thought much of you now, you wanted to keep their opinion neutral. 

"... I want to go home," you whined.

"That's not what you said. Tell me. What. You. Said."

"I said... she wouldn't have come over if you weren't ignoring me." You spoke so she could hear. Her lips turned up in a cruel smile as she looked at you.

"Is that why you were acting like a little slut? You wanted my attention?"

"No-"

"No?" She questioned. You suddenly felt a hand on your thigh, sliding up towards your naked sex. "You don’t want this?"

Her finger easily dipped into your wet slit. Her feather light touch sliding all the way up to your clit. Your breath caught in your throat as your jaw dropped at the minuscule amount of friction she gave you. Your eyes flitted over to the hallway’s opening, anxious about being caught. The hand on your throat moved up to grasp your face, making you focus on her. She held your face tight enough that it made your lips pucker. 

"Did she get you wet like this hmm?" Natasha questioned sliding her finger inside of you.

You moaned a quiet sound. The best you could do was shake your head.

"Use your words."

"No," you moaned, fighting to keep from riding her fingers.

"Who got you all messy then hm?"

"You."

"Me? All this for me?" She slipped a second finger inside and curled her fingers in a come hither motion that made your knees buckle. She pressed her body against yours to keep you standing as she fucked you with her fingers. Just as the sensation was getting unbearably delicious Natasha stopped.

"It couldn’t be me. Because you didn't want my attention." Natasha pulled her fingers out of you then put them in your mouth, "Clean them."

Your eyes fluttered closed as you cleaned off her fingers. When she pulled her fingers out of your mouth she grabbed your face firmly, "You better not leave my side for the rest of the night. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

She took you back out into the party. If you thought you were a mess before you were really a mess now. Half of you couldn’t wait to go home, the other half was scared shitless. It had been a long time since Natasha was this put out with you. You had a feeling she stayed longer than she would have under normal circumstances letting the anticipation build. Eventually though, she was saying goodbye to people. Her friends said they're goodbyes and expressed how nice they found meeting you, but you could barely speak.

The ride home was quiet. You sat in the passenger seat, staring out at the city lights. The closer you got to home the more you squirmed in your seat. You thought you were going to pass out on the elevator ride up to the penthouse. She opened the door for you and waited for you to step inside of the home you shared. She closed the door and locked it before she spoke to you.

"Go get ready for me." She said simply. You hurried to the bedroom at her order. You stripped and put your dress with the other clothes that needed dry cleaning. You sat on the bed waiting for her.

Natasha seemed to take her sweet time coming to the bedroom, but when she finally opened the door she looked deceptively calm.

"I thought you liked being my princess, " she spoke, her voice was drenched with theatrical sadness, and yet despite knowing her disappointment was just an act you still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

She clicked her tongue as she came to stand in front of you. You looked up at her with eyes begging her to believe that you were really sorry. "I know you are, baby... but you weren't a good girl."

"I am," you protested and her face hardened just a little.

"No. You're a little slut. And do you know what I do to bratty little sluts?"

You shook your head.

"They get punished." Her hand was still gentle against your face. She let the hand fall away as she sat on the foot of the bed with you. She placed one of the decorative pillows on her lap then patted it. You laid your stomach across the pillow and let your face rest against the comforter. The pillow propped your ass up in the air a bit. You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the first blow.

"Open your eyes. Look at yourself in the mirror," she ordered. You turned your head and opened your eyes to look at the mirror. Seeing yourself naked and vulnerable while Natasha remained fully clothed did something to you. Despite having a full view of Natasha the first hit still surprised you.

"Count!" She ordered while she palmed the soft flesh of your ass, soothing the sting just a bit.

"One." You counted and she gave you another and another until you'd gotten ten, five on each cheek.

She slipped two fingers in your pussy, "That was hardly a punishment. Look how wet you are. You like it when I treat you like a little slut?"

You moaned arch your back to give her better access to go deeper.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers, slut," she ordered. She watched you rock back against her fingers, watching as you dripped on the pillow beneath you. She added a third finger and listened to you needy little whine.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Yes!" You moaned.

"You like fucking yourself on my fingers."

You meant to answer but then she angled her fingers just right to brush against that part of you that hurt so good.

She used her free hand to spank you again, "Answer me, slut!"

"Yes! I like it. I love your fingers! Please please please, Nat," you whined, not sure if you were begging for her to make you come with her fingers or if you were asking for something more.

"You gonna come just from fingers?" She taunted as she rubbed your clit with her thumb sloppily.

You keened rocking back against her hand, "Yes! Yes, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." You squeezed her fingers tightly rolling your hips as you felt that precipice coming closer to you. Your fingers gripped the comforter, looking for something to ground you. Just when you were close enough to come she pulled her hand away.

"Too bad only good girls get to cum." She growled, "get to the head of the bed. On your hands and knees, whore."

You scrambled to get off of her lap, biting your lip to keep from whining about your lost orgasm. It would only make your situation worse. You crawled up to the head of the bed and waited for Natasha. You heard her opening a drawer. You wanted to look back to see what toy she was getting but you were sure that would get you in trouble. You stared straight ahead.

The bed dipped under her weight after what felt like hours waiting for her to join you. She nudged the inside of your thighs, a silent command to open your legs wider. You did as she wanted. She pushed your upper body down against the bed. She spread the lips of your pussy as you lie there, open and vulnerable.

"Look at this pretty little pussy," she cooed.

You felt yourself clench against your aching emptiness. Natasha let out a cruel little laugh.

"Does this pretty little pussy wanna come?"

"Yes."

"Whose pussy is this?" She questioned.

"Yours."

"Whose?"

"It's yours, Natasha. It's your pussy," you whined, internally begging her to get on with it.

"So I can do whatever I want with it, right?" She questioned moving in closer to you. You gasped as you felt her thighs against the backs of yours, her strap rubbed against your pussy, spearing between the lips, the head resting against your lower stomach now that her hips were flush with your ass. You groaned with aroused trepidation. She'd gotten out the big strap. She rolled her hips languidly making the strap drag against your clit again.

"Since you want to act like a whore. You're gonna get fucked like one." She put a hand down to guide the fat head of her dick into you. You pulled in a ragged breath as she pressed into you. Her hands gripped your hips as she pushed in as far as she could go. You struggled to hold your position whining at the stretch of your pussy around the wide circumference of the strap on.

"Aw," she cooed in faux disappointment, "My slutty baby can't take any more?" Her hips weren't flush with yours; you didn't know how there could possibly be more, and how more could possibly fit inside of you. Natasha pulled her hips back then thrust back inside of you. You moaned a sound that was more like a breathless wail as she kept thrusting inside of you, hard and steady. The harsh smack of the headboard on the bed accompanied the wet sounds of your pussy around the toy.

You gripped the covers, forcing yourself to take all the sensations flowing through you, the pain, the pleasure, everything. Natasha kept spewing filthy words at you as she watched the strap disappear inside you.

"Come on, take it. Take it all like the fucking cockslut you are. Take it," she goaded and you bit the pillow under your head to keep yourself from losing it all right there.

"You spoiled fucking brat."

You shook your head at that.

"No? You're not a brat?"

You shook your head again. She pulled out of you abruptly then shoved you over to your side. You were too boneless to resist. She pushed you again to put you on your back. Natasha loomed over you now staring down at your tear streaked face. She grabbed your throat as she studied you.

"You're so pretty when you cry." She cooed leaning in, "if you're not a brat then what are you. Are you a little slut?"

You shook your head.

"A dirty whore? No? Are you my princess then? My sweet girl? My good girl?"

You nodded, "Yes. I'm good. I promise I'm good."

"Mmm prove it then," she moaned looking down at you with heavy lidded eyes as she guided the strap back inside of you. She went back to her brutal pace, clutching the sides of your throat tightly watching as you fell apart under her, moaning only her name. She knew the moment you'd taken all of the toy. You moaned a loud throaty sound as if wounded. She stilled, looking down to see where the toy split you open obscenely.

"There you go," she praised softly, "Look at you."

"Please please please,"you sobbed. It was like you could feel the head of the toy in the pit of your stomach, bullying it's way deep inside of you as she decided to grind against you, pulling broken sounds out of you.

"What? What do you want, greedy little whore?" She cooed staring down at you with that wicked smile. She barely had a hair out of place.

You shook your head at that, more tears welling up in your eyes at the sheer overwhelming sensations. You threw your arms over your face. She pulled them away almost immediately.

"Hey," she cooed softly, "what's wrong? What is it?"

"I'm good," you asserted.

Her smile now was warm as she pulled out just a little only to slide back into you slowly, lovingly, "You're right. You take me so well. My good girl, taking her punishment so well."

You felt pleasure ripple through your whole body as she rolled her hips against yours. She rubbed your clit in quick circles as she thrust into you.

"Please!" You begged unable to get out the whole request with the way she was fucking the air out of you.

"You close baby? Come for me, princess. Say my name."

You came, legs trembling around her waist she fucked you through it, listening to you moan her name as you came undone. She kept waves of pleasure jolting through you as she slowly thrust inside of you. When you were spent she pulled out of you shushing your whimpers of overstimulation at the action. 

"I know," she mumbled gently caressing your face. "You were so good for me."

You closed your eyes leaning into her soothing touch.

"How did I get so lucky." She got off the bed to take off her strap while you lie limp in the middle of the bed.

When she joined you in bed she held you close, spooning you and saying sweet nothings in your ear.

"Mine," she mumbled, kissing your neck lazily. You hummed your agreement as sleep quickly took you under.


End file.
